wHAT HAVE i DONE
by EraserBits95
Summary: What have I done. tHE CRACK MUSICAL.
1. MB text1

**Bcause my friends wrote a crack fic 'bout me, imma write a crack fic bout dem. So Dis is gnna B absolutely f***ed up and u probs shoulndt read dis. All the bad ****grammar and spelling is on purpose. **

**Dedicated to Emma And Kathryn.**

**xoxo 3**

* * *

Emma n Kathryn were watching A movie with Tom Hiddleston in it and they were screaming at the Tv screen about how Tom should take his Shirt off cause he would make a sexy vampire cause he always had an amazing morning voice that would turn Benedict on soooooooooo much.

Then Loki appeared in a flash of light and looked at the girls who were like;

_AHHhHHHhhHhhHHHHHHHHH!Sexy dude alert!_

and he was like

_ girls u so hawt but ah gotta run cause I stole the tesseract and Captain amerika Is coming to get me._

But Emma was all like

_NO WAY BITCH! U iz mine now! I even no ur name! IT LOKI!_

And Kathryn Totally agreed with her and said

_yea its Loki!_

And then Loki was all like

_Well u no my name so I guess ill stay with u bitches. U are really sexy. _

So they sat down and finished watching the movie. Then Captain amerika Burst in without his Shirt on and half his pants burnt off cauz it was burnt off by Thors Hammer. He started Yelling at Loki and was all like;

_Listen Dude I no ur all sexy and stuff but yr not 'lowed to steal cauz that brings u down on the sexy-mete_r.

Then Emma and Kathryn Jumped up and yelled

_Hes misunderstood u shouldn't judge him Just cause his personalities fucked! And even thats sexy bitch! U don no war yr talking b_out!

And Captain amerika said

_I no but I half to say that its in the job requirements._

And then the girls were like

_ ohhh... K._

Then Iron man Appeared and was like;

_K, don't call me Iron man, imma be Iron DADDY bitches! Plus i Haff fucking Shwarma_!

Then emma was like

_Y u all so hawt! Its not faaaiiirrr!_

Then Captain Amerika was like;

_Its in the job r'quirements guuuurl. Gotta be hawt 4 hot chicks like u._

Then emma blushed and Samm and dean And Cas burst in and Immeadiatly started confessing their love to each other and Kathryn and Emma and Loki and Iron Daddy and Captain amerika was all like

_OTP! OTP! OTP!_

Then To add to the confusion Sherlock and Jawn Came thro the window and was all like

_WTF we deduct u ppls r cray cray._

And Kathryn wuz like

_Kiss! OTP! U must commit Slash Benadick Cumbatch!_

and Sherlock was like Otterface

_wtf mycroft?_

and Jawn was like

_Omg he so cute wtf I like his otter face._

and pulled Sherlock into a kiss and it was like so hot cause then all the Otps were kissing and then Loki was like

_U girls wanna marry me cause u so hot and smart n shit? _

And they were like

_OMG YES!_

and they had a wedding in Camelot with Merlin n Arthur who got drunk at the after ParT and totally Snogged each other in a alcove.

And then Doctor Who showed up and was like

_Imma crash this Bitch house!_

* * *

**THE END **

**I have no idea wat I'm doing. **

**BIE BIE!**

Don't judge the insane. Luv u all. bie


	2. MB text2

**HEEEEEEEEYYYYYY, la' beetchisss. **

**Ah missed u all:3 **

**Le, "Ihavenoideawatimdoingsodontbeharsh"**

**K, so because I know u all were rollin on de floor in laughter, imma write a new chappie fer dis. :3**

**Its not supposed to make sense. So der.**

* * *

So it was like a BEEEEUUUTIFFFUUULLLL day and Loki and his fuck-tastic wives were totes 'battling' Sammy and Deanbabe to see who could pull off the hottest pose and there were fangirls everywer cauz dats wat dey do, and den AngelCas totes shows up and den Sammy and Deanbebe turned and were like

_"OMG Y U SO CUTE? WE LUV U ANGELCAS!"_

An den AngelCas was all like;

_"No Sammy and Deanbebe, das Gay."_

an den angel poofed away.

Now Beecause AngelCas is totes innocent Sammy and Deanbebe forgived him and den dey went back to fighting wit Loki and Emma and Kathryn Bcauz they were hawt. Then Sherlock and Jawn came in from the sky cause Sherlock was now part dragon, and could totes fly.

They landed on the ground and were like;

_"U think u all sexy? Check us out."_

And pulled this super hawt pose dat made everybody drool.

And den a bunch of Limos pulled up and everybody was like;

_"DAFUK IS GOIN ON HERE?"_

And den ClaudiBisciut And Elenoriemouse got out and every body was like

_"ahhhhhhh! Dey so Hawt!"_

Then ClaudiBiscuit put her fingers to her mouth in a shhhhhhhhh motion and opened the back of the limo.

And DEN... OMG ull neba guess who stepped out..

MATT SMUTh, BENsaDICK CUMBATCH, TOMMY HITTanSTONED, and JARED PADDLEDleDICK, and JETStEAM ACKLES. **(I wanted to do Martin Freeman, but I'm trying to keep the characters to minimum, next chapter maybe.)**

Evey body was dazzled by their hotness and almost fainted. Cept for Jawn, cauz he's a badass. (cute-ass too.;3) So Jawn goes up to Bensadick and was like;

_"U look like Sherdragon, R U related?"_

And Bensadick was like;

"_Of course! Ive also been enchanted with your shortness."_

Then Sherdragon came over and was all like;

_"My Hobbit, u go get yr own." _

_"Y don't we share?"_

_"FINE Come Jawn, Bensadick. We shall leave."_

And dey did, and den everybody stood around looking stupid fer a while, an den a whirbling sound came and the TARDIS appeared and The Doctor Jumped out and was like;

_"I sense SUPER HOTTESS! I see myself and yet not myself! Come NOT_SELF!" _

And dats how Matt Smuth disappeared for Two days.

* * *

The end.

**#IDONTKNOWWHATIMDOING#DONTJUDGEME#IMINSANE#WENOTICED#SHUTUPKATHRYNANDEMMA.**


	3. mb TEXT3

**Im BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKK!  
I have a 'specal' guest here 2day cauz shez super funnee n' talented. Her name's Justinian. Shes a sparklY UniCorn Huntresssss. **

_**"Hai guiz! This idiot dosnt no anything abou' nothin' so even if you tryed to do leagal stuff it wouldn't work so yeah i gtg cauz my unicorn tabb is bleeping! Baiii!"**_

**Thanks Justinian. Anywayz on with th' idiocy...**

**Any senarios you guis want with Kathryn and Emma please tell me! Im happy 2 do requests! :)!**

* * *

So, like, Emma n' Kathryn were walking down the street listening to I wanna dance with u 2nite, by Olly Murrs, and they had a little portable sterio that appeared out no where and started blasting the soud really loud, then AngelCas Angel poofed into the Square with Danisnotonfiyah and AmaaaaaazzziiiinnnngPhilllll then left them there.

Dan was all like;

_You dont NEED any suncream Phi- Ahh! The computah is gone! Werd it go! That story was SUCH a turn on lol I should make a video abou- OH HEEEEYYYY Phil... I had NO idea you were Standing there... 'I hope you didnt hear anyof that...' _

And Phil was all like

**(Sung to the tune of yankee doodle dandy) **

_Cute n' fuzzy Kitten stickers put them on piano's, cover the whole laptop with them, then go eat some Dor-eit-oes! _

Then, spotting Dan, Phil smiles and looks traight ahed at some unseen camera.

_Oh hey Dan! Hi Internet! What where you talking about? Sunscreen being a turn on?_

Dan was all like akward winnie the pooh face and was like;

_Haha sure... sure Phil... _

N' then they wer like wtf wer the hell are we? Wats that song? Then the song restarted cauz its good, and Dan started singing along wif it.

But Phil made him sthap because Phil tooked off his lion shrit and tucked it into the bac of his pants like a tail and was rawrring, and wow he waz cute, the cutiepie, like woah.

And Dan actually noticed the dissapearanceof his belovpiano computa, and started having a panic attack Bcaz itsverry impotant that dan has his computah, Bcauz Tumblr is his life and with out it, dan will reced into nothing but a writhing mass of Exponential crisis goop.

So Phill Drags Dan off the groud, and gives him a Dinosaur hat that poofed out of nower and and handed it to him. Then proceded to drag Dan aroung the squar yelling RAWRRAWRRARWR and fangirls ran screaming MOE!MOE!MOE! with renge and chased the two unknowing bois around the area wif hearts coming out of ther eyballs.

Then A big dragon appeared wif Merling on his back and merlin was all, u guis need 2 stop now, but no one was listening to him, cause they weer to busy giving him hugs n shit like that. So he shrugged and started writing super long love letters 2 Arthur, because we all no dat dey luv eachozzer _**soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo** _much!

Then Will and Hannibal came riding out of the sunset of Dogs, trailing sausages ing their mouths and will was Adoptededing al the doggies, and Hannibal was like, whatever, ur the 1 I luv, but I wont save anibodi else.

And den the doctor warbled out of thin air wif Matt Smutth and Jack Harkness, and errybody was like omg, we luv u! and dey were like we no.

Den ervry body went on Tumblr till 3 in the morning b4 thed passeddd out.

* * *

**SOORIE is so short but u no wat im feeling mean. PLEASE GIVE ME SENARIOS AND CARACHTERS, IF YOU WANT ME 2 WRITE U IN JUST ASK, K? XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO. lUV U ALL!**


End file.
